What happens next?
by Btvsobsessed623
Summary: Spoilers for season 8 finale of grey's, just warning. This is basically my thoughts on what happens after the episode ends. Trying to pick up where if left off mostly from Callie and Arizona's viewpoints but going to try to show everyone.
1. Chapter 1

This is my idea of how things go right at the end of the Season 8 finale. I plan on switching character perspectives but my goal is to keep it mainly from Callie and Arizona's perspective.

Please review, otherwise I do not know what I did wrong. This is my first story, so it may not be the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's and all that jazz, all the rights go to the creators.

* * *

Callie was laying in her bed waiting, any minute her wife would come home from Boise, and she planned on giving her quite a hello. Callie had a variety of body paints and was wearing lingerie, leaving very little to the imagination, but just enough to tease a bit. Arizona's plane landed about an hour ago, so she should be home any minute.

An hour passed and Callie started to get very concerned. _Where was she? Was the plane delayed?_ Callie jumped up in horror, realizing that she had not talked to or texted Arizona since she left Seattle. So used to not texting too much on days they had big surgeries, Callie did not realize how it was that her wife never texted her after the surgery. Even if it was going to be longer, Arizona would have let her know.

Callie scrambled to find her phone, maybe Arizona texted and she did not realize it. She found her phone and her stomach dropped, _No New Messages. _Callie then realized she never heard from Mark either and panic started to set in.

_What if something happened to them? I can't lose her…_

Callie called Arizona's phone and was instantly met with her voicemail "_You've reached Arizona Robbins leave a message and I'll get back to you." _Callie then tried Mark, getting his voicemail as well.

_Okay, they never turn off their phones during surgery, especially not since Sophia was born. Maybe their flight was delayed and they're on the plane now and they had to turn off their phones. _Even as Callie thought it, she did not believe it.

Something was very wrong.

Callie tried Meredith, Christina, Lexie, and even Derek, each one had the same result, straight to voicemail. She started to feel sick, she knew who the next phone call was to and did not want to make it, Owen would know if something happened. As Chief he would know what was going on. Callie took some comfort in the fact that he never called her. She dialed his cell, waiting almost a full minute before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded a little off, but Callie barely noticed.

"Hunt! Have you heard anything from Boise? Arizona isn't home yet and I can't get ahold of anyone. Have you talked with anyone?"

Owen was dreading this the past hour, when he learned that his team never made it to the hospital in Boise. He had made calls to the airports confirming that they took off but the plane couldn't be reached shortly after.

"Torres, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what? Owen, what happened?" In that moment, Callie knew what it was like to be in Arizona's shoes last year, not knowing if she was okay or not.

"The plane never made it to Boise, I don't know where they are." Owen tried to mask the worry and sadness in his voice, but he was sure Callie had stopped paying attention to his tone. Christina was on that plane and he was not ready to lose her either..

Those last six words rang in Callie's mind, _I don't know where they are, _and it took her a minute or two to say something. "Why are you only just finding out about this? They left hours ago? They were supposed to be back by now! Did the hospital wait this long to call?" Callie had entered full out panic mode, pacing around her apartment, trying very hard to stick to English, as she starts to speak Spanish when she gets too worked up. Her wife, and her best friend/father of her child were on that plan. So were 4 other people she considered her friends and family and she couldn't do anything, she didn't know what to do.

Owen realized how bad it looked that he never checked his voicemails, how people would question if he could handle being Chief, even he started to. He could tell people that Boise never called until later, but he couldn't. The least he could do was give the truth. Even though people could blame him for prolonging the rescue of 6 surgeons he was responsible for.

"They called a few times, but I had my calls forwarded to my voicemail and was unable to get to them before about an hour ago."

Callie felt herself start to boil, _the Chief of Surgery sends some of his best surgeons in a plane to another state, across mountains and SENDS HIS CALLS TO VOICEMAIL. _She was fuming and started to shake, feeling the tears start to come. She was overwhelmed with worry, sadness and anger. _Why do these things happen? What the hell did we do to piss of the Universe?_ She realized she had been silent for a good five minutes.

"What was so important that you had sent your calls to voicemail, that you couldn't answer the phone when you sent 6 of your best surgeons, one of them being your wife, on a plane out of state? What were you thinking Owen? What about Sofia and Zola? They both have two parents on that plane, Zola doesn't have an extra one! And oopsie, her Godmother is on that plane too. What if something happens to Derek, Meredith, and Christina? Who will take care of her? Lexie? No wait, she's on the goddamn plane as well. Let's see, who does that leave? Kepner? What is your problem Hunt? You were in the Army, what happened to leave no man behind? Does that not count anymore?"

Owen knew she was saying this because she was scared and angry, but it did not make them more true. He knew he had failed in his duty as Chief, and this is what happened, 6 surgeons down, God knows where, in the mountains, in the dark. No one knowing if they were okay, not knowing if they could survive. He hoped for Derek's camping experience to come in handy, and Christina's resourcefulness and drive to stay alive. She can handle a crisis, although afterwards is another story.

"You know they count to me Torres, this wasn't my fault. You know Christina is on the plane, my wife is on that plane and I don't even know if she is alive."

Callie started to feel a little bad, she shouldn't be blaming Owen so much. Regardless of when he got the call, they would have still been out there. "I'm sorry, I just.. I need them to be okay."

"I know Torres, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

__Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! :) This chapter is kind of on the short side but it looks like I will update frequently, so I'm hoping it will compensate!

* * *

_I am a good man in a storm._ Arizona was flashing back to the speech she gave to Callie's father, then to all of the things that happened since.

"Not feeling like a good man in a storm."

She felt Mark stir a little in her lap, "What?"

Arizona hadn't realized she said it out loud, only meant to think it. "Nothing Mark, don't worry about it." She absent mindedly started stroking his hair, one of the more tender moments between the two but understandable under the circumstances. Arizona with a broken leg, bone sticking out broken, coughing up blood, and Mark even worse off. Christina and Meredith had to perform a MacGuyver-esque surgery because he collapsed with a cardiac tamponade. Not only this, but Lexie had gotten pinned under the tail of the plane, and died because of the severe crush injuries. Mark was devastated and she was not sure he would make it, to be honest, she wasn't sure any of them would. She liked Lexie, everyone did, and she and Mark were great together. _At least she got to hear him say he loved her too, that he wanted a future with her. _

It was getting darker, everyone was starting to get tired, no one was allowed to sleep though, sleep was bad until they were rescued and receiving medical care. If one of them fell asleep, it was a very real possibly they wouldn't wake up. They were all hungry, Arizona was silently cursing Meredith for only having one piece of gum, obviously she shared it with Christina. Then again, Arizona had been silently cursing one of the twisted sisters since Christina yelled at her when they first crashed. Maybe she should experience her bone sticking out of her leg. Arizona wasn't even going to ask why the hell all the matches were used making a fire, Derek was a camper for heaven's sakes.

_If we don't get out of here soon, we're all gone. _She felt another pang of sadness, she really did like Lexie. _Mark will never be the same after this. I can only imagine what he's going through. _Even though just last year she feared losing Callie and her unborn child, it wasn't the same as Mark losing Lexie. _I wonder if it almost wouldn't be better for him if he died too. _Arizona hated thinking it, especially because of Sofia and Callie, but this very could break him, who know what he will be like when they get rescued. Arizona was interrupted from her thoughts by Christina.

"Hey! It's too quiet, is everyone awake?" Christina may be sounding and acting a bit like a maniac, but she was not going to die and neither was anyone else. She was done with Seattle Grace, Mercy Death.

Slowly, everyone responded with a quiet, "I'm awake," even Jerry, the pilot, who most people had forgotten about. Everyone was exhausted, cold, and in pain, not really in the mood to deal with Christina, even if she was right.

"Maybe we should all try to talk, to keep us all awake." Arizona was not fond of suggesting it, that much talking would make their already dry mouths worse. Then again, if they weren't rescued soon, it wouldn't matter. _I would give anything to see Sofia and Callie again._

"That sounds like a good idea!" Christina jumped on the idea, Arizona started to think there may have been some brain damage, only half-jokingly.

"Derek, do you have any idea how to survive out here?" Arizona seemed to be the only one who thought about his camping experience. He didn't respond right away, "Derek?"

"Huh? What happened?" Derek had fallen asleep, just for a few seconds, as a neurosurgeon he knew better, but he was in so much pain.

"I asked if you had any idea how to survive out here, you know, water, maybe food? Shelter? A fire even?"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. We would have to go looking for water, and since it sort of looks like we're on the side of the mountain, I'm not sure how close we'd be able to find any. Christina and Meredith just used our last match, so we are going to have to try to make one with what we have, and that is unlikely in the dark. As far as food goes, we're just as likely to be food as we are to find it."

"Well, that helps. So our best bet is to just hope for rescue?"

"Seems that way, yes."

"Well, why can't one of us go in search for water or food?"

"Christina, what is wrong with you? Who would go? I have a broken leg, Mark can't go, your arm is out of its socket, Meredith isn't too easy on her feet, Derek has a damaged hand and also has been prone to collapsing and Jerry the pilot is paralyzed!"

"Oo! What about the pilot? We don't know him, we could eat him?"

"I can hear you all, you know!"

"Christina, I am not resorting to cannibalism." Meredith decided now was as good a time as any to chime in.

"You would if you were desperate!"

"Can we just wait a few days before we start talking of cannibalism, please?" Arizona was sorry she brought up the idea of talking, she couldn't exactly just shut out the crazy talk. "How are we going to get someone to know we're here? We have no cell service, no flare gun, and the transmitter is busted so they can't find us that way."

The group was silent, either no one knew, or they were not thinking clearly enough to remember.

"Owen will send someone, he has to know we need help."

"Do you know how big these woods are? It could take weeks for them to find us if they have no signal." Arizona had said all that needed to be said, but no one wanted to actually acknowledge.

They were screwed.

* * *

They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes, Mark was never sure he believed that until now, although he might amend it to everything that really mattered flashed before your eyes. Lexie, Sofia, Callie, and Arizona, the people he loved, the moments they shared. Arizona's words echoed in his head, _"Mark, I need you to hold on."_

"_You'll be ok. You don't need me. You take care of our girl."_

"_No, shut up. Shut up. Do you hear me? Shut up!"_

"_Lexie is waiting for me, I'll be ok."_

"_No, Mark Sloan, no!" he had started to fade " Hey, no, no, no. Sofia is waiting for you and Callie is waiting for you, and I'm waiting for you. We are going home together, ok?"_

"_Ok, ok"_

"_Ok"_

"Arizona?" His voice was hoarse and quiet, she could barely hear him.

"Yes, Mark?"

"You are a good man in a storm." He let his eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Just because I'm going to be just as obnoxious as the writers for the episode, I'm going to continue to switch between the plane crash site and Seattle. So you'll just have to wait a bit longer to read about Mark's fate (I know it's cruel but hey, it's how this ended up going).**

** This chapter is shorter than the others, it's like half as long, mostly because I'm trying to create some sort of timeline and flow haha. Bear with me on that one please. **

**I'm also aware that there are a few minor differences between this and how things play out in the episode but hey, that's why it's fan fiction.**

* * *

Richard, Alex, April, and Jackson were all waiting for Meredith and Christina to return from Boise at a restaurant that Richard picked out. Apparently Richard took out every group of residents before they left for their fellowships, a tradition he didn't stop when he lost his job as Chief. No one was particularly excited, Alex was pissed at Arizona for being pissed at him, April was upset because she had to go home, as a result of having absolutely no job offers, and Jackson had been hoping April would give him a reason to stay, instead they were left in some kind of limbo, with both of them going their separate ways. The three of them decided to humor Webber and try to have a good time, Callie's words still fresh in their minds; _"Life changes in an instant, turns on a dime."_

"Karev, any word on Yang or Grey?"

"I don't know, plane should have landed about an hour ago around 6:00, they knew you wanted to do this, right Chief?"

"Of course! You think this is the first time I've done this?"

"Maybe someone should call Meredith or Christina?" April knew the second she said it she was volunteering herself, "I'll call Meredith" She called Meredith's cell and was surprised that she got her voicemail. "That's odd, it just went straight to voicemail"

"Maybe she turned her phone off on the plane or something."

"Why would she do that? I mean, wouldn't she want to keep it on in case something was wrong with Zola?" April was obviously more concerned than everyone else, who just assumed that something got delayed.

"Then call someone else, Kepner."

"No, I don't want to be a bother"

Richard had stopped paying attention a few minutes before, distracted by a text he received from Owen. _Don't tell the residents yet, the plane never arrived in Boise. Communication was lost and they can't find the plane on radar. We don't know if they're ok._ Most days, Richard was not happy receiving texts, having never mastered the art of texting he mostly just got frustrated. This moment, he was grateful for the text, a phone call would have been less discrete. "You know what? Let's just go ahead and eat without them, who knows if they even feel up to celebrating after two plane rides and surgery."

The residents were only too happy to get dinner started, the quicker they eat, the sooner they could be out of there. April was the only one who seemed to show a little bit of hesitation, but she trusted Richard.

Dinner lasted about an hour and a half. Richard kept trying to impart last minute nuggets of wisdom while April and Jackson tried to avoid eye contact and conversation, finally prompting Alex to ask what was going on between the two. "Ever since we got back from the Boards you both have been acting weird, what happened? Avery, did you finally get Kepner to give it up? Alex laughed a little, no way Kepner gave it up to Avery. He stopped short after seeing the look that passed between the two, "No way! Is that why you failed?"

"Shut up Karev!" Both Jackson and April yelled at the same time, while April slowly turned darker and darker shades of red.

"Come on now, these are your last days as residents together, can we keep it civil?"

"Sorry Chief"

Richard paid for the check and everyone thanked him. _Ok, now, do I tell them about the plane? Or do I let it wait? _

"I wonder where Meredith and Christina are? They still aren't answering."

Before Richard got a chance to answer, their pagers started going off. _Good timing, Hunt._

"That's odd, wonder why they're paging us?" April was not expecting any more pages from Seattle Grace, considering Owen pulled his offer and she wasn't expecting to be there much longer.

"Well Kepner, usually when the hospital pages us, it means there's some sort of medical thing going on."

"Well, let's go find out." Richard hoped Owen could handle this, there were some days being Chief sucked, and this was definitely one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter I tried to tie things together a little better, I tried to at least get everyone in Seattle on the same timeline, sort of. **

**For those of you still reading, thanks! **

**Please review, as I mentioned, this is my first fic and I can't get better without feedback. Thanks for the people who have reviewed! :-D**

**Also, anyone who is a little lost on the timeline, just ask and I can give you times for everything.**

* * *

Bailey and Ben had spent the last hour and a half celebrating their engagement, and trying to spend as much time together before Ben left for his internship. Neither of them had been paged, a fact that the on-call Bailey was very grateful for. Just one of the benefits of being an attending, she had no interns breaking any of her rules, especially rules three and four. Exclusive use of the on-call rooms was another benefit of being an attending, they weren't going to get kicked out by anyone, except maybe the Chief.

"You're right, that was wonderful." Bailey leaned over and kissed Ben, she hadn't been this happy in a long time. The moment was cut short by both of their pagers going off. They were being paged to the conference room, so as far as she knew, no one was dying. She started to move off the bed and gather her scrubs but Ben stopped her

"Just a few more minutes?"

He was difficult to resist, and Bailey settled back into the bed with him. "Alright, but just a few, we don't want to completely miss whatever it is we're being paged for."

* * *

Callie paced back and forth in her apartment, not really sure what to do. She was obsessively checking her phone, hoping that she would get some news about Arizona. It had been half an hour since she got off the phone with Owen and she had taken the time to shower and get dressed. She wanted someone to tell her everything would be okay but Arizona and Mark were miles away, unreachable, possibly dead _Don't think like that, Torres._ She thought about Bailey, but she had no interest in interrupting her time with Ben. Going to the hospital crossed her mind, but knew it wouldn't do her any good. Sleeping wasn't an option either, not until they were okay. _I know! I'll call Dad!_

Carlos Torres had come a long way in accepting Callie's sexuality and they had come out of it having a much stronger relationship than before. Even though Callie's mother still did not accept Callie's marriage to Arizona or Sofia, Carlos was still there for Callie when she needed it. It was 11:30 at night and Carlos was sleeping, but once he saw the name on the caller ID he jumped out of bed and answered as soon as he was out of the room.

"Calliope, what's going on? Is Sofia okay?" He sounded a little groggy but he was wide awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I didn't realize how late it was in Miami but I didn't know who else to call."

"No, no, it's okay, talk to me, mija."

"Arizona, Mark, and four other doctors are missing."

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?" Carlos was a little relieved that it wasn't Callie or Sofia, but he still cared for Arizona, and some part of him cared for Mark.

"They were supposed to go to Boise to do a surgery on conjoined twins."

"Conjoined twins? Really?"

"Yes Daddy, can I continue?"

"Oh yes, sorry."

"The plane never made it there, and they can't find it, it went off the radar." Tears started to form and Callie was trying hard not to cry, trying to stay somewhat coherent, but they fell anyway.

"What do you need me to do? Do you want me to come to Seattle? Have you talked to Arizona's parents yet? I will pray for them, but I'm sure she's okay, you're surgeons."

"But if they went off radar it means a crash, people don't often survive plane crashes in the woods. You don't have to come to Seattle, although Sofia would probably love to see you." Callie knew adding the bit about Sofia was a bit manipulative, she knew it was hard for her father to resist seeing his granddaughter but she didn't realize how nice it would be to have him there until he suggested it. "I understand you can't just drop everything and jump on a plane."

"Sure I can, mija, you're my daughter, there are very few things more important than that. I will be on the next plane to Seattle and I will keep you updated."

Callie was a little relieved at the prospect of having her father with her, "Thanks Daddy, talk to you soon, I love you."

"I love you too Calliope."

After hanging up the phone with her dad, Callie felt a little better, but still wasn't sure what to do. She decided on calling Sofia's babysitter to check up on her when she heard a knock on the door. _Who is that?_ Callie was not expecting anyone, and knew that Arizona wouldn't be knocking, so she couldn't even entertain the thought of this plane crash just being a horrible nightmare scenario. Whoever it was knocked again, a little more urgently, "I'm coming!" Callie opened the door and was surprised to see Teddy standing there, looking like she had been crying and suitcases at her feet.

"Teddy, what's going on? Have you been crying? Are you alright? Come in." Teddy grabbed her bags and walked into the apartment, taking a seat on the couch.

"Owen fired me when he found out I wouldn't be taking the Med Com job. He talked to the board and everything. I just wanted to come by and say bye, I know you have a special night planned for Arizona but I didn't want to just skip town without saying goodbye. Where is Arizona, isn't she back yet?"

"Um, Arizona and the others never made it to Boise, they're missing." For what seemed like the hundredth time, Callie felt tears start to form. _Damn, saying that just does not get easier. _

"What? When did you find that out? Callie, they're okay, they are doctors, very good doctors, and I know Arizona and Yang are both survivors. They will make it." Teddy was really hoping she was right, she did not want Callie to lose Arizona, losing a spouse was awful, something that Teddy had to experience a few months ago. Teddy also really liked Arizona, they had become friends over the past couple years. She gave Callie a hug, knowing it wasn't much but it was something comforting.

"Thanks, I talked to Owen about 45 minutes ago, he said that he had known for like an hour, he didn't listen to his voicemail until around 7. The hospital in Boise left him a few messages about the team not arriving."

"He sent those calls to voicemail?"

"That's what I said, I'm sure he's not happy with himself, I already went off on him about it."

"Callie, do you need me to stay with you tonight? I imagine being alone is not exactly making any of this easier."

"I would like that, I could use a friend, my dad is on his way but he probably won't be here until sometime tomorrow afternoon or evening. You looked like you were on your way out though, when do you start the job at Med Com?"

"I have some time, I have a week or so to settle in, nothing is concrete, they're just happy to have me. I just wanted to get out of Seattle after Owen fired me so I figured I might as well get going."

"Okay then, I can make up the couch for you later, tell me about Med Com, and what happened with Owen. That was kind of shitty of him for firing you, but I understand. He wanted you to take the job, right?"

"I guess, he probably could have done it better than telling me he didn't want me there."

"He said that?"

"Yes, his words, 'I don't want you here', and he more yelled them at me."

"Teddy I'm sorry, that blows."

"Thanks, it does and it doesn't. I can get away from Seattle, which is nice, no offense, but it also means I'm leaving Owen and I just don't want to do that."

"I understand, it'll be good for you to leave. Owen will be okay, I'll keep tabs on him and let you know how he's doing."

"Thanks Callie, you're a good friend."

While Callie and Teddy were talking, Callie's pager was going off, but neither woman noticed it.

* * *

Owen stood there as residents, attendings, and nurses filed into the conference room, most seemed a little confused as to why they were there. He noticed that Torres was missing and turned to the nurse next to him, "Have you heard from Torres?"

"No, we paged her but we haven't seen her. Maybe she didn't hear it go off?" She knew what was going on, many of the nurses having been filled in by Hunt. _If I were her, I wouldn't want to go near the hospital, I wouldn't really want to do much of anything. _

"Maybe, since she already knows what's going on I won't wait too long for her. Try paging her one more time and then we'll leave it alone." The nurse left the room and Hunt saw Bailey and Ben shuffle in, it looked like everyone was there. He waited a few more minutes for Callie.

"Hey Hunt, what's going on?" Being called into the conference room like this made Alex a little nervous, he was sure it wasn't for anything good.

"Give me a minute Karev." Owen took a deep breath, he wasn't exactly sure how to start, even though he had been thinking about this since he first heard about the plane, but he knew he had to start somewhere. The people who had been at Seattle Grace for years, been through the merger, the shooting, all of it, were starting to get worried looks on their faces, he had to say something. His eyes locked on to Richard, who gave him a small nod of encouragement, indicating that he was doing the right thing.

"I'm sorry if this inconveniences some of you, I know that many of you had already left the hospital for the day, so I will try to keep this as quick as possible. As you know, today has been a hectic day and because of that, my calls were forwarded to my voicemail, when I sat down to listen to them 2 hours ago, there were several messages from the hospital in Boise asking about our team." He took a second to look around the room, seeing peoples expressions change to worry and general horror. "The team, consisting of Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Derek Shepard, Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Christina Yang, Dr. Meredith Grey, and Dr. Lexie Grey, never made it to Boise. As of right now, we don't know where they are, but there are search and rescue teams looking for them. The plane went off radar and it seems as if the transmitter broke." The doctors and nurses were stunned, Kepner looked like she was going to cry, something bad happening again? Bailey was the first and only to speak.

"Oh my God."

"Now, I'm asking that everyone stay calm, we can't help find them, but we can make sure their patients are cared for. Which is why I ask that any 5th year resident that is able to postpone leaving for their fellowship until we have word on our team in the woods. I understand that it's a lot to ask, we are expecting some new fellows but the transition needs to be as smooth as possible. Any resident willing to stay, please come speak to me, Kepner, I'd like to speak to you as well. Attendings, with Robbins, Sloan, and Shepard missing, we are short handed, I have made some calls to help with that but until we can get some people here, it means an increase in hours and patients. Nurses, I just wanted to say thank you, you've been a lot of help and I appreciate you taking on additional work to help residents and attendings. As I have information, I will make sure it gets to everyone. I do not want to alarm the rest of the hospital, so please, try not to let it get around, although I'm sure it will. Anyone with questions or concerns, please come talk to me, otherwise please go to the nurses station and get a list of the additional patients you will be taking over. Thank you." It took some time for people to gather themselves together and leave the conference room. To Owen, it seemed that for every person that left, two came up to speak with him.

"Hunt, who have you gotten in contact with to act as temporary attendings?" Richard wanted to offer as much help as possible to Owen, having a few names of doctors who might be willing to come. _Maybe Catherine will come help out._

"Well, I went down a list for cardio attendings and actually wanted to ask you about Dr. Burke and Dr. Hahn. It looks like neither of them really gave a reason for leaving. I know Burke and Christina were an item, but was that why he left?"

"Why are you looking for cardio? What happened to Altman? Burke left the day he and Christina were supposed to get married, I think he felt that he needed to leave to free her. Hahn left after a patient of hers came in and she found out that he didn't get a heart that was owed to him because of one of our residents, who was an intern at the time. They are both good doctors, decent teachers, but I'm not sure you can get them to come back. You can try though. What about Catherine Avery? I know you're looking more at neuro, and plastics, but she might be able to help."

"Altman is leaving to pursue a position at MedCom. I'll try Avery, we could use any hands we could get. Do you have any suggestions for neuro?"

While waiting for Hunt and Webber to finish talking, April was trying very hard not to freak out, or cry. Right now, she was responsible for Zola, with Derek, Meredith, Lexie, and Christina AWOL, she was the only one. She had no idea what she was going to do, and she was freaking out wanting to know what Hunt wanted. _Does he want me to stay? Has he reconsidered firing me? Maybe he'll give me another chance?_ Jackson walked over and put his arm around her, "Hey, are you alright?"

"No Jackson, I'm not alright! Their plane went down, that does not make me alright, we don't know if their okay and I have Derek's and Meredith's child!"

"I know, I just, wanted to see if there was anything I could do, I guess."

"There isn't, just go, please just go."

Jackson reluctantly backed off and walked toward the back of the line of people waiting to speak to Hunt. He was in no rush to head to Tulane. _I hope they're okay. _Jackson probably wouldn't tell April, or Sloan, but he loved Lexie, still cared a great deal for her.

Owen finished talking to Webber and was grateful to see Karev and Avery in line waiting to talk. _That must mean they're willing to stay, thank God. _He spoke to April first, "Kepner, I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay and help out. I also wanted to offer you a space here for next year, until you pass your boards in June. You'll basically be repeating 5th year, but it gives you a job."

"Seriously? Thank you Chief!" April was estatic! She wouldn't have to go home after all! She ran over to Jackson, forgetting that she had told him to go away, and gave him a huge hug. "Hunt gave me a spot as a 5th year! I don't have to go home!"

"That's great, congratulations!" Jackson couldn't help himself and kissed her, lost in the moment, she kissed him back. He pulled back and offered a quick apology, although he wasn't the least bit sorry. "Wait for me, we'll celebrate at Joe's"

Alex knew the second Owen said something about the doctors missing that he was staying to help out in any way he could. He felt he owed it to Robbins and also wanted to stick around and make sure they were found and that they were okay. He may not freely admit it but they were his family, he cared about Meredith and Christina. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Meredith and Christina about Seattle Grace, Mercy Death. _I was only half joking at the time, but it sure as hell seems like this hospital is just full of death and tragedy._

"Sir, I want to stay, Hopkins has been lenient so far and if I explain they should give me some time before I start my fellowship."

"Karev, are you sure? This is Hopkins, if they aren't willing to give you the chance are you going to go?"

"If they aren't willing to do this for me, then I don't want to be there. This is my family, I want to stay and make sure they get home ok."

"Alright, then, I know Robbins took you off her cases but I'm putting you back on, you will have other attendings around but you're going to be in charge for the most part. You've put in a lot of time and I know you know those patients. Thank you Karev."

"Thank you, Chief." Alex headed towards the locker room to change, he wanted to check on his patients and give Hopkins a call. He didn't expect to leave the hospital anytime soon.

Slowly, Owen got through everyone who wanted to speak with him, many like Karev and Avery, wanted to offer help in whichever way they could. Others, like Bailey and some other attendings wanted more information, they knew the odds were slim of them making it home, but they wouldn't talk amongst themselves about it.

After speaking with Owen, Bailey walked over to Ben, who immediately embraced her. "I need to make a phone call and check up on Callie, if she doesn't answer, I just might go over there, there are enough people staying and she lives close enough where I think it would be alright." Ben just nodded, knowing he didn't really have to say much. "I can't believe something is happening again."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for this being so late, I was on vacation and then working more and I had some writer's block. Thanks to those of you still reading and to those of you who have subscribed and reviewed this story. I will try to get this out in a more efficient fashion and hopefully not leave it hanging like I did before.**

* * *

Arizona POV

"Mark?" Arizona panicked when he didn't respond and shook him a bit, "Mark!"

"Huh, what?"

"You fell asleep, I thought you were dead. You aren't allowed to do either, no dying, no sleeping, do you understand me? What did I tell you? We are all waiting for you so don't you dare let us down. We are going home together."

Mark said something but it was too quiet for Arizona to hear, "What'd you say?"

"Sorry, Robbins."

"You better be, cause I'm not explaining to Callie or Sofia why you didn't come back." Arizona knew that she was freaking out a little, but she didn't count on Mark not to give up.

"You won't have to, I'm sorry." Mark shifted a little and Arizona moved her arms, to help steady him. "Is that blood?" Meredith, Derek, and Christina, who had been trying to avoid listening to their conversation, snapped to attention at his question.

Without realizing it, Arizona had let him see her sleeve and her hands, which were bloody from her coughing. "Don't worry about it Mark, I'm okay."

"Where is it coming from?"

"Just coughing up a little blood, I'm fine."

"Coughing up blood is not fine, how long has this been going on?" Christina butted into the conversation, but at some point Mark would become even harder to hear and take longer to get to the point.

"Since we crashed, I'm fine."

Before anyone could get on Arizona for waiting this long to say something, they heard a howl in the woods.

"Ok, is there any chance that came from a bird, or maybe an adorable bunny and you know, not a wolf?"

"Seriously Arizona?"

"No, but a bunny is preferable to wolves, or a bear." _Lions and tigers and bears, oh my! Great, now that's all I will be thinking about, that's what I get for watching the Wizard of Oz the other day. "_At least it was only one wolf."

"There are most likely more than just the one, they do travel in packs."

"Thank you Derek, we needed to be reminded of that. I'm still content believing it was a bunny."

"And we could eat a bunny."

"Christina!"

"What? I'm hungry and it's true, beating around the bush is no good, if we see a bunny, I'm going after it."

"How do you plan on going after a bunny with your arm the way it is?"

"I have two arms!"

_This is going to be a long, long night._

As the night went on, every sound was magnified for the on edge group of surgeons (plus pilot). They continued to hear scattered howls of the wolves, rustle of the trees, and crunching of the dirt and rocks. Something was definitely out there. Christina started saying "I will not be eaten under" repeatedly under her breath, Arizona tried feeling around for something that could be used as a weapon. The group was on edge as the rustling in the woods got louder and the moonlight allowed them all to see what was in the woods with them.

"A deer? Seriously?"

"Well, Christina, you were right, you will not be eaten."

With that, Christina started bursting into hysterical laughter. "No, I guess I won't be eaten by a deer, but hey that wolf can still come back with its friends, or maybe a bear or whatever else is out here."

"Well there's probably.." Derek started to once again share his knowledge of the outdoors but several people cut him off.

"Derek, I swear I will kill you myself if you start telling us about all the animals around here that could eat us." Meredith was having enough awful thoughts about being eaten without Derek's help.

"Alright, alright, just trying to make conversation, Arizona was the one who threw out that idea earlier."

"Yes, but I was talking about talking about medicine, our children, our families, reality shows, movies, hell, I would even rather talk about the weather, than talk about what could kill us. Most likely we know what could kill us out here, animals like wolves, yes, but there is also a laundry list of medical problems that will probably kill us first, so please let's refrain from that conversation."

"Do you think Kepner is ok with Zola?" Meredith had avoided voicing this particular concern, but it had been on her mind since they left Seattle.

Arizona sympathized with Meredith and Derek, grateful that Sofia was at home with Callie. _At least, I hope she's at home with Callie, she spends a lot of time with that babysitter._ "I'm sure she's okay, April is a good doctor and she's good in peds, you all may not like admitting it, especially since she failed her boards, but she is a good doctor, she really cares about her patients." Arizona let her mind wander to Callie and Sofia, _I wish I was home and curled up in bed with Callie and Sofia in the next room._ _It's true, I was made for you. _Ever since Callie's car accident, that song and The Universe and U popped into her head when she thought of her. Arizona found it comforting, like she always had Callie with her.

"I hope you're right, I'm not really sure what will happen to her if we don't make it back."

"Don't think like that Meredith, we will make it back, Zola will get to see her parents again and you will get to see your baby."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The doctors were so involved in each others lives, it was hard to think of anything to start a conversation, until Arizona got an idea. "Hey Jerry, we all know each other, but we don't know you, and you don't know us, why don't you tell us about yourself." _I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner._

"Well, I'm married and I have 2 children, we live in Seattle.." Jerry talked about his family for about an hour, everyone else mostly stayed quiet, Arizona was the only one really asking him questions about his life.

"Sorry to interrupt, but does anyone have a watch? It'd be nice to know what time it was." Derek had no idea where his was, he couldn't remember if he packed it or not.

"I do! It's around 3:00.

"Thanks, Christina, when the sun comes up we have to figure out how to get water and fire."

Hours later the group watched the sun come up, all of them surprised they made it through the night. Arizona smiled, _Maybe there is hope for rescue._

* * *

**I couldn't be that mean and kill Mark, I like him. Although to be honest, probably would have been a better story if I did, just because of the way I left it with him in the previous chapter**


End file.
